percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson and the Saviors of Olympus 1: The Star Menace
PERCY JACKSON AND THE SAVIORS OF OLYMPUS, NUMBER ONE: THE STAR MENACE CHAPTER ONE:I HAVE THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF MY LIFE My day was great. It was my seventeenth birthday. My mom invited my friends Annabeth, Nico, Tyson and Grover over the apartment. My night didn't go so well. I soon as I fell asleep I was in a different place: walking alongside a young woman, though she didn't look young. She had long pure white hair and was chalky pale, as if she'd been drained of all blood. She swirled around alot, too. So you could hardly make out her form. I knew from the first look that she was an immortal. She seemed to be walking through a castle. There were torches that blazed with white fire and huge designs on the walls. Me and the woman seemed to be walkiing straight into a wall. Just before we crashed the woman stopped, stretched out her hand and said 'Open, door of the clouds!' In Ancient Greek. The wall expanded and turned into a polished bronze door. The woman opened the door and we walked togeather into a huge room made entirly of see-through glass. There was two other girls in the room and three boys. The other girl had a wine bottle next to her and looked alot like Dionysus. The three men were all very talll ("even for a god) and all had huge, bulging muscles. The first man looked like Ares and had a knife attached to his belt. The second man looked like Apollo and the third one wasalways changing. Even in a deam he ignited my worst nightmares. But they were nothing compared to the third women. SHe radited power like no god, monster or even Titan. I knew that she was from an older time. Even before the gods. She had dark black hair and wore a star-patterned dress. When the third woman saw the woman who had walked beside me into the castle she said "Viah." "Mother," Said the woman who must've been Viah "It's been to long since we last saw each other." Then Viah went to take a seat. Once Viah was in her chair the third woman said "Now. As I was saying. My daughter and my other son almost there. It will take another day at most for them to get to camp, but the plan will be in motion soon enough. Now as for my immortal son, Vortex," She turned towards the god who looked like Ares "you have bisness to attend to. You must go and check on our old allies. Echidna. Circe. Melinoe. You remember." "Aye, mother." Said the man who had to be Vortex in a gruff voice, kind of like Hephaestus's. "Now" Said the third woman but the one who looked like DIonysus cut her off "What about my job, mother. I though I was finding Gaia." "That has been put on hold." Said the third woman. "Awww," said the woman who had spoken "But-" "Shut up, Vicis," the third woman said "I can hear something." Then the bronze doors opened suddenly and a man who was completly dressed in white came in. "Mi, Lady. Were under attack. She knows. She knows!" "Who!" Demanded the third woman. Then a cold wind blew through the room and a voice said "Choose. Kingdom or..." The voice was drowned out by a huge explosion and a huge, booming voice that said "Mine!" The doors were blasted open and I woke up, panting and sweating. I ran out of my room and right into the master bedroom where my mom and my stepfather Paul Blofish slept. "Mom!" I yelled. My mom and Paul both woke up. "Percy," said my mom "what is it?" "Mom. Sorry," I said "but I need to call Annabeth. CHAPTER TWO: I GET A QUEST "This is bad," Said Annabeth "meet me at Camp Half-Blood. Then we'll talk." That was the end of my phone call with Annabeth.I rode to Camp Half-Blood on Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hellhound. On the way we picked up Annabeth. All Annabeth would tell me, though was that something bad was happening Category:Percy Jackson And the Saviors Of Olympus Series Category:Blog posts